


Little One

by acciocrazychick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ziva baby-sits Amira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Ktanah means "little" in Hebrew. Though it is an adjective, it also functions as a noun so you don't need to say "one" I got this idea when Tony mentions that Lelya and Amira live in DC at the end of 9x12 (Newborn King) Non Canon. I estimate Amira's age to be closer to four or five, closer to the later in this story.

Early 2012

10:00

Ziva's Apartment – Georgetown

"You can lay her on the couch" Ziva proclaims opening the door wider for the woman with the child in her arms to get through, making her way to the dark navy couch.

"Thank you so much for offering to this. I have not had a decent break since Thanksgiving." Leyla says handing her Amira's bag. "Just in case, I packed an extra outfit and another pair of underwear. She does well telling you when she has to go to the head. My 'mira will eat about anything you put in front of her. I also put a few of her dolls and _Aladdin_ DVD in her backpack."

"Go enjoy your break, Lelya. You deserve it." Ziva says smiling, while walking Leyla to the door of her apartment.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I will get her car seat for you, if you happen to want to take her somewhere." Lelya frantically tells her. "I'll be right back."

Ziva walks towards the couch, admiring the way Amira's breath evens out as she stirs while Ziva removes the small pink backpack from around her arms and sets it down on the red carpeted floor of her apartment.

"Here is her car seat. You just put the seat belt behind the car seat, through the latch and then you will just buckle her in." Lelya encourages "I am starting to worry she is getting to big for this. She is growing like a weed. Mike would always say "she'll be taller than me one 'a these days."

"It is alright to miss him." Ziva says consoling Lelya. "Now you go out and have good time."

"Thanks Ziva. If she cries when she wakes up, just put her movie in." Lelya says with her hand on threshold of the door.

"You are welcome." Ziva exchanges before she shuts the door and walks towards the couch to wait till the little girl wakes up.

10:30

"Mama" she hears coming from the lounge room as she sips her tea. "Mama!" she hears the cries again.

She walks into the lounge room "Mama isn't here, Amira. You will be fine. She will be back soon."

"Zia!" Amira squeals climbing off the couch and running into Ziva's arms.

"Would you like to watch _Aladdin_ while I refill my tea?" Ziva asks Amira releasing her arms around her neck.

"Uh huh" Amira says climbing back on the couch. "Is Too-nee coma ober?"

"I will call him after I refill my tea. How does that sound?" Ziva asks putting the DVD in her barely used television.

"What about Mah-Gee and Abbee?" Amira asks swinging her legs off the couch back and forth.

"We'll see what we can do ktanah." Ziva says smiling as Amira's eyes are glued to screen watching the opening sequence.

She walks into the kitchen to refill her cup, pulls out her phone finding his number and typing:

'Amira wants to see you, McGee and Abby. _'_

She gets a responsea minute later with a ring of her phone.

'Where are you? _'_

'I am at my apartment, Tony. You do remember I volunteered to baby-sit for Lelya? _'_ She types and pushes send.

'I'll be right over _'_ is his response. Ziva walks back out of the kitchen with a book in her hand, just in case Amira falls asleep again. Sitting down, Amira squeals "Lookee Lookee, it's da mon-kee."

"Do you know the monkey's name?" Ziva asks as the little girl climbs on her lap.

"Ah-boo" Amira proclaims with smile

"Very good."

Five minutes later Ziva gets a text ' _I'm here. Have Amira answer the door.'_ As soon as she reads the text message, she hears the ring of her door bell. "Amira, I believe there is someone who is here to see you. Shall we go answer the door?"

Amira climbing off the couch, running to the door with Ziva on her heels. Amira grabs the door knob, twisting and opening the door, "Too-nee!"

"Hello Amira!" He exclaims picking her up and spinning her in his arms as Ziva shuts the door.

"We watchin' ' _laddin_." Amira animatedly explaining with Ziva following them into the lounge room.

"McGee is visiting his sister for the weekend and Abby has bowling tournament." Tony tells Ziva as she nods.

"Who's your favorite character?" Ziva asks, knowing who it is.

"Da monkee, Ah-boo" Amira beams as the male actor voiced blue genie pops out of the lamp.

"I like the tiger, Rajah." Ziva tells her, picking her up and setting Amira in her lap

"I like the Genie." Tony tells Amira and Ziva, watching the rest of the movie. "After the movie, do you and Amira want to go to the park and then to lunch?"

"We would like that." Ziva answers.

1300

Park - Georgetown

"Ktanah, Would did you like best about the park?" Ziva asks Amira, walking hand in hand between Tony and Ziva.

"The swings" Amira answers as they get to Tony's car and Ziva opens the back door to buckle Amira in to her car seat and then gets in the passenger seat.

"Where Miss Amira would you like to go to lunch?" Tony asks, revving up the engine and driving off.

"S'getti" Amira exclaims in excitement.

"Italian it is." Tony says with Ziva smiling in the passenger seat. "Here we are. Zi why don't you go in and get a table and I'll get Amira."

"Hello table for two and a booster seat." Ziva commands to the hostess seeing Tony with Amira on his hip coming through the door.

"Will a booth be fine?" the hostess asks and Ziva giving her a quick nod as the hostess leads the couple to their table.

"Can I get you some drinks?" the female server asks.

"I will have a water and she will have an apple juice." Ziva tells their server.

"I'll have a water too, thank you." Tony says to the server who is writing their drink orders down.

"I'll pay for Amira and I." Ziva says not looking up from her menu.

"I got it Ziva. I offered to take you out for lunch. I insist on paying." Tony explains eyeing Amira who is coloring on her placemat.

"Then I owe you a meal." Ziva proclaims. "I am thinking about getting the lasagna. Amira, do you want spaghetti?"

"Uh huh." Amira replies. "Dat's me and Mama. I drawed you too see?" Ziva looks to see three figures in random spots on the placemat. "I draw Too-nee now."

"She's a very well behaved child. What's your secret?" the server asks distributing their drinks.

"I do not understand" Ziva asks the server.

"She means Zi, how do we get her to behave so well while we're out." Tony explains to the woman sitting across from him.

"I do not know. I will ask her mother when she comes to pick her up." Ziva explains to their server.

"She is not yours?" the server asks gesturing between herself and Tony.

"No, she is our niece though." Tony once again explains as Ziva seems to be at a loss for words.

"That must be why she looks so much like your wife." The server says. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, yes we are. I would like the three cheese lasagna and the little girl would like the children's spaghetti. Tony?"

"I'd also like the lasagna but could you make it with sausage." Tony tells the waiter handing her the menus.

"Yes we can" the server answers and walks away.

"Your wife?" Ziva asks eying Tony.

Tony shrugs his shoulder. "What? I hope eventually you'll be that one day."

"Tony we have only been dating for a few weeks. The team does not even know about us yet." Ziva says.

"Zi, come on. We talked about this."

"I just want to settle down. I just want to be happy. I do not have to be married for that to happen."

"The conversation isn't over but we have young ears in the room." Tony replies.

"Look Too-nee. I drewed you, Zia, me and Mama. I draw Bibbs now. Den I draw Ma-Gee and Abbee." Amira exclaims proud of her drawing.

"We'll take that with us home so you can show your Mom. Who are you drawing now?" Tony asks eying Amira drawing two figures on the top of her placemat with what looked like wings.

"Pawpaw and Daddy" Amira proclaims as if it was the most obvious thing to draw. "Dey angels in heben.

"I bet your Mama will love it. She will hang it on the fridge or maybe even frame it, ktanah " Ziva exclaims proud of Amira pointing at her nose as she giggles.


End file.
